The Weakness Of The God Of Mischief
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: Thor gives Loki a small present: the Avengers are baffled, Loki is happy and Fury is furious!


**A/N/: Hello there! I'm Nyx and this is my second Fanfiction. Yay! So please no flames. I don't know if it will be much good and since English is not my first language please excuse any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (if I did Loki would have at least 10 movies all to himself) all rights go to Marvel.**

* * *

Thor burst through the wall, Mjolnir clutched tightly in his hand ready to battle any foe that dared to cross his path, a determined look on his face. He stopped briefly when he saw Loki waiting for him with a cold smile etched on his face but headed towards his brother; hammer raised and ready for the battle (as well as plenty of begging from Thor and many insults from Loki) sure to ensue …

"Well _brother_ " Loki spit the name out with so much venom it made Thor flinch, "how valiant of you come and face the enemy all by your-"

Loki was quickly cut off by his bro- by Thor who had a huge smile on his face which resembled an over excited puppy.

"Brother I have brought a gift for you!" Thor boomed in his usual loud voice which often shook buildings.

Loki sneered suspiciously trying to hide his confusion, "Do not be ridiculous Thor, I have no need for any petty presents, especially from you!"

Thor's smile wilted until he looked like a kicked puppy before quickly being replaced by another beaming grin that shone brighter than the sun.

"Nonsense brother! This gift I am sure you will enjoy." declared Thor as he thrust a ball of fluff into the trickster's hands.

Loki looked at the small, fluffy creature he was currently holding and slowly let his sneer fade away. In his hands was a tiny, black animal with cute pointed ears and two small emerald eyes that blinked up at him curiously. Slowly the creature yawned revealing miniature white teeth and a pink tongue. Loki could feel himself swell up.

The utter and unbelievable CUTENESS!

"Do you like her brother?" inquired Thor in a quite voice that Loki was unaware he possessed, "she was abandoned in what the mortals have named a box of card and I rescued her for I knew how much you adored small, fluffy animals."

Loki slowly looked up at Thor grinning widely; not the kind of evil smirks or cold sneers that he usually wore, but a real, happy smile.

"Thank you … brother." whispered Loki as he stroked the creatures back eliciting the most adorable sounds ever heard by any God or human being.

Both of the Gods looked towards the barred door as when they heard the shouts and pounding of the Avengers, however they quickly looked back down, too mesmerized by what Loki was currently holding to care about anything else. Moments later the Avengers burst through the door and marched towards the Norse brothers.

"Thor?" Steve blinked in confusion at the scene before him, "What are you doing?"

"I have given my brother a gift friend Rogers." Thor whispered softly, stroking the baby animal gently.

Clint frowned and strode towards the Gods, "Eh Thor buddy, that's a kitten,"

"Aye that it is, a wonderful creature is it not?" smiled Thor before returning his attention to the kitten who was now purring as the God of Mischief stroked it's ears.

"I shall name her Cuddles!" Loki suddenly declared.

Natasha cocked her head thoughtfully at the name and slowly made her way towards Loki where she proceeded to stroke the kitten behind the ears. While the rest of the team (except Thor who was nodding wisely in agreement) just stared at Loki in complete bewilderment.

"Cuddles?" Tony eventually managed gasp out after minutes of shocked staring.

"You are right Man of Iron that name is not befitting of such a graceful creature, I shall name her Lady Cuddles." Loki said cooing at his new pet and stroking it lovingly under the chin before teleporting away.

Tony face palmed, Clint continued to gape, Thor looked like an over excited puppy, Natasha hid a small smile and Steve just looked confused.

"So" Clint finally broke the silence after minutes of gaping, "Who's gonna tell Fury?"

* * *

That evening Agent Hill walked in to see SHIELD employees hiding behind their chairs as a furious Fury (pun _totally not_ intended) ripped apart a computer set and Clint Barton desperately tried to calm him down while attempting to put out five fires that were scattered around the room. She surveyed the damage before swiftly spinning around and exiting the room; as she went to get coffee she briefly wondered if she should re-evaluate her life choices and what she really signed up to all those years ago


End file.
